Bittersweet
by Amy Ravenheart
Summary: Loki of Asgard decided to bring home a pet for himself from Midgard. Little did he know that his new pet had a big mouth, a terrible attitude, smart-ass comments and a pair of fangs to show her opinion about his dominant behaviour. Setting in an AU. Rated for language.
1. Late, so late

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my very first Avengers fanfiction, so I hope you won't find it too terrible and that some of you will like it. After reading a lot of traditional Avengers fics I decided to turn it up a notch and try something I'm mostly good at: adding some supernatural elements into it.**

 **The setting is in an AU and plot is mostly about Loki and an OC I created, but the rest of the Avengers will appear/be mentioned from time to time. For the OC character's main dialogues I added on a few places two more languages (Hungarian and Croatian), but you'll find an exact (or as close as possible) translation in the [ ] brackets.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers nor Loki, Marvel does. All I own is the OC I created and the idea for this story.**

* * *

"Shit, I'm late!" was the first and only thing I thought as I jolted up in bed and tried to jump out of it.

Of course, someone up there was plotting an evil plan against me once again and instead of getting up from bed like any normal human being would, I managed to accidentally turn to my right side and meet the wall with my face. An angry 'Damnit!' slipped from my lips as I placed my hand over my painful nose.

Why did I even move my bed here?

Ah, of course.

Because my smart ass boyfriend Nathan wanted to "watch the stars" from bed.

Correction: he wanted to shag me under the stars.

Another correction: ex-boyfriend.

Finally getting up on the _correct_ side of the bed, I hurried to the bathroom to see my nose and make sure how bad it all was. Uncovering my hands from in front of my nose I checked out how it looked like.

Thankfully it wasn't broken, only a little bit scratched from the impact with the wall. It would heal before I got to work.

WORK!

"Fuck!" I cursed again and practically tore the clothes off of me as I jumped into the little corner shower that occupied most of the bathroom.

Letting the cold water run I screamed slightly but then went on as I scrubbed my body with the delicious chocolate scented shower gel I always used.

Don't judge me; a girl needs some pampering sometimes! Finishing my extremely quick and short shower I dried myself up with a big towel and then ran back into the bedroom I basically lived in for a month now.

You see, I was renting a little, and when I say little I mean tiny, apartment which contained a bedroom, bathroom and an extremely small hallway into which I could fit maybe a pair of shoes. And under a pair of shoes I'm actually meaning a pair of flip-flops that I folded together.

Thankfully I already prepared the clothes yesterday and all I had to do was throw them all on. I combined red and black today, only because I could. And because it was Monday and I needed something to cheer me up a bit.

Oh how I hate Mondays.

Mondays are usually the worst days for everyone because it meant work starts all over again, but I had a special reason to hate Mondays.

Today I wore a sleeveless, quilted red peplum shirt with a big black bow on my waist, a pair of simple black skinny jeans and red plush pumps on my feet. Considering it was a pretty cold spring I took a black blazer on and I was almost ready to leave. While I was underlining my eyes with the black eyeliner and putting on black mascara onto my eyelashes, I was troubling myself with the look of my hair. It was a big cloud of messy, fuzzy red hair that was standing everywhere but where it should have.

Did I mention how much I hate Mondays?

Quickly and roughly I brushed my hair while a fit of English, Croatian and Hungarian curses left my lips.

Honestly, even a pirate would blush beside me when I started cursing.

Once it was done I brushed it backwards, twisted it a few times turned it upwards and fixed it with a fancy looking boule barrette. In the past I was asked a few times if it was antique or expensive and my inner snob answered that it belonged to my great-grandmother and that it was a family heredity.

The fact was, I bought it for 4,99 in a dollar store years ago. But hey, it's all about the looks, right?

Once I was finally ready to go I picked up my port-folio file which I needed for my work, my keys and phone and ran out after locking the apartment.

It was a busy day and apparently no cab wanted to stop, so I decided to run for it and try to catch a bus. While I was running down the street my pumps decided to act up and I stumbled forwards for a moment before I managed to catch my balance again and steady myself.

"Jebeni ponedjeljak…" [Fucking Monday…]

Dusting myself off, I stomped my foot on the pavement, threw my arm out at the next cab approaching and yelled at the top of my lungs: "Taxi!"

It stopped with the tires screeching right beside me, so all I did was open the door, jump in and give the men the directions to the office I headed. Looking at my phone I realized it was already half past eight and I was really late.

The traffic was a mess as usually and the driver took the longer routes so he could get more money from me, and get me into even more trouble on my very first day of job. Guess who's not getting any tips for this ride…

After half an hour we finally pulled up to the huge building and I paid the dude then ran up the stairs.

Once again someone up there definitely hated me because in one moment I was running up the stairs and in the next moment I was laying on top of a guy.

"Out of my way, you imprudent mortal" he hissed at me in a venomous way and pushed me off himself while getting up from the stairs.

The men I accidentally bumped into was tall and slim, but he was pretty strong considering how easily he pushed me away from himself. He was wearing a long black coat and a suit underneath it, while a green and golden scarf hung around his neck in a casual way. His black hair was well combed and gelled backwards as it looked so fantastic, and his magnificent blue eyes shot me an angry glance.

My own blue eyes locked to his and for a moment I felt as if I was chained to him, but in the next moment I blinked and it disappeared.

What the Hell was that?

Shaking my head I got up from the stairs, picked my things up and hurried inside the building.

"I'm late, so late…"

Taking the elevator I was soon in front of the office of my new boss. For a moment I stopped in front of a window and looked at my reflection.

"Terrible…" I mumbled as I fixed my hair and tried to calm myself down a little bit.

"Alright Zoey Smith, you can do this" I smiled at my reflection and then knocked on the door before walking inside.

Instead of only my boss sitting there, there were at least five more business people who looked up at me in the same moment. My boss looked up at me with an extremely frustrated look, signaled me to get out and then got up from his chair. As I was backing away and closing the door after myself I could see how he sighed deeply, excusing himself from his clients for a moment and hurried out of the office to meet me.

"Can this day get any worse?" I asked while clutching my file in my hands in a nervous death grip.

"Miss Zoey Smith?" he men asked with a strict look on his face as he aligned his tie.

"Yes sir" I answered silently and tried to look as small as possible.

"I thought I have sent you the rules of this company before I offered you the job" he said in an icy tone that was making my stomach flip onto itself.

This was not good…

"You have, sir" I answered shortly and nodded my head a bit.

"You're late two hours on your very first day, you run into a very important meeting and you look terribly inappropriate" he gave me the facts that were making me want to run away from him and hide.

I just opened my mouth to apologize and promise it won't happen ever again, when he raised his hand with his palm towards me and cut me off before I could say anything.

"Do not apologize Miss Smith. There's no point in that anymore. I'm afraid we will have to let you go before we even started cooperating. Goodbye" and with that my career in the biggest marketing company in Manhattan was over.

All I managed to do was turn around, stomp down to the elevator, get in and curse on Hungarian this time.

"A fenébe!" [Damn it!]

"When I asked if this day could get any worse I was hoping to have it better, not worse. It wasn't a damn bet!" I yelled at no one really, but at the sky.

Running my hand down my face I sighed deeply and felt like the worst person on Earth.

The only thing that actually distracted me was the feeling that I was being watched. I looked up at the camera that was in the elevator, but immediately realized it wasn't what disturbed me. Throughout the many years I learned how to handle those. Was it paranoia then? Why did I feel all jumpy suddenly while standing in an elevator all alone?

Closing my eyes to calm my wild heart I clutched my file to myself and rested my back against the cold aluminium wall. Suddenly I felt a cold hand touch my chin and I could actually see a pair of shiny eyes in front of me.

With a little yelp I jolted and opened my eyes to confront whoever was stupid enough to touch me, but there was nobody.

"What the-" I started my question when the elevator stopped on my floor and the 'ping' sound let me know I'm on the lowest level.

Shaking off the stupid feeling I stepped outside and walked out of the building as if everything was under control, while I was trembling from the inside.

I haven't felt like this for a whole century since…

Since _he_ was gone from my life and I lived freely.

Shaking my head once more to make the negative thoughts and memories go away, I decided to concentrate on the present instead of basking in the past.

I guess being a marketing agent wasn't my thing either. I could get another thing off my very long list.

'What a great success…' I noted sarcastically and left the stupid job opportunity I didn't even want in the first place.

I knew that the worst part was yet to come, I didn't want to admit it to myself. But as soon as I stepped out of the big building I felt my veins start to burn with hunger and need.

It was Monday, which meant I had to feed.

* * *

 **That's it for now! I hope you liked it at least a bit. Tell me your thoughts about this fic in the review section and if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them!**


	2. Midnight snack

**Hi all! I would like to thank you all for the favourites and follows for this story! It is really amazing to see people are interested. Also, thanks to Lokiismylife for the review. I hope to see more reviews from you all, and that you'll enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed and I leaned against the headboard as I read one of my favorite books in peace and quiet. After I lost my new job without even working this morning I couldn't make myself do anything but read in bed.

Which was nice, I guess.

Now, this was one of the main reasons I loved to rent apartments on my own! There was no one to disturb me while I was reading, no one who would start chatting with me randomly even though I didn't feel like chatting, no one to leave dirty laundry all around the apartment and no one to clean after. Basically, this was a dream come true!

With a smile I looked up from the book and realized it was already dark everywhere around me. When did night fall?

Tapping around the bed I finally found my phone under the pillow and turned it on to see the time.

Big mistake.

My eyes were used to the darkness and the sharp light that suddenly turned on bothered and hurt my eyes. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to see a bit better, I saw that it was already nine in the evening.

"Great. Time to have dinner" a smile curved in the corners of my lips as I placed my book carefully on the bed and then got up.

Walking to my wardrobe I opened it wide, or at least as wide as my miniature bedroom allowed me to, and looked at the clothes inside. My wardrobe wasn't crowded with clothes, bags, shoes and what else not. I had five pairs of jeans, two pairs of normal pants, ten shirts, four button-up shirts, five skirts, a jacket, a coat, a few blazers, some other outwear for the colder weather, underwear, six handbags, one big travelling bag, three pairs of pumps, a pair of sneakers, a pair of boots and a pair of flats.

That was it.

Alright, maybe my wardrobe WAS crowded, but only because it's a small wardrobe! I wore the same clothes over and over again, only styling them differently each time. I didn't really need a lot of things so these were enough for a year or two.

Checking out all the things that were inside I quickly combined some of the clothing items in my head and then finally decided what to wear for my little night out. Taking out a slim, black mini dress I slid it on my body and fixed it to look well on me. I felt it cling to my body and around my neck as I sat down on the bed and pulled on a pair of golden pumps on my feet.

Taking a quick glance into the mirror on the wardrobe I smiled and nodded my head with approval at my looks. I wasn't too slim but neither was I chubby, I was pretty average and I was really happy about that.

My waist was alright, my hips didn't really attract a lot of attention and neither did my B cup breasts. But hey, life isn't all about looks! I was pretty satisfied with my looks, except for a few flaws I found annoying.

One that annoyed the Hell out of me was the freckles that dominated on top of my cheeks and on my nose. Thanks to them and my red hair everyone asked me if I were Scottish and people would even hear an accent that was never even there.

Fun fact: I'm not fucking Scottish. My origins are Slavic…

Another thing was my nose. I always thought it looked a bit crooked and too big for my face, but I never thought about getting it done.

Alright, I DID think about it once or twice, but I didn't have the money for such a thing so I had to get along with what I had.

And the last thing that could make me rage while shopping was that my feet were bigger than most female's. By the European standard my foot was number 40, which is size 10 in the USA and size 7.5 in the UK. So many times I have found the perfect pair of shoes and when I looked for my size I was left disappointed and raging.

Wrinkling my nose a bit I sighed deeply and decided to let go of these thoughts for my shoulders I let my hair down now and pulled up only a few strands as I pinned them with a simple black hair pin to the back of my head. After fixing the eyeliner and mascara in a few short moments I stood in front of the mirror and debated about putting on lipstick or not. I wasn't really into doing it because it was unnecessary and most of the time a nuisance, but for an unknown reason I decided to put on a metallic red lipstick.

With a little smile I noted how well it looked in contrast with my hair. Being a redhead had its perks I guess! Once I was done I started to walk out of the apartment, but then I realized it was a pretty cold day which meant the evening would be even colder. The cold never bothered me because I couldn't really feel it, but it would definitely freak out some people to see me walking in a mini dress in such weather.

Going back to the wardrobe I picked a silky emerald colored blazer which was as long as the dress and pulled it on. I wasn't really fond of this thing but I had to wear something so I would fit in, and this was the only thing that went well enough with this dress.

"Stupid human rules…" I muttered to myself while walking out of the building where my apartment was.

Many years ago I would wear whatever I wanted while I was walking around with _him._ I was a respected Lady in the old society and nobody dared to question me for my deeds, not to even mention my looks. Men adored me and women envied me. I had everything.

Except one thing that I wanted the most.

Freedom.

"Forget the past and concentrate on the future" I whispered to myself as I stood still on the pavement while waiting for a cab to stop.

Without having to yell or throw my hands out two cabs stopped right away.

'Of course' I rolled my eyes and let out an angry hiss through my teeth as I opened the door of the first cab and got in.

'Humans are so shallow' I thought with frustration now and told the driver where to head.

For tonight I picked out a little night club I have been only once or twice, can't really remember. Anyway, it was a fancy little club where semi-rich people of Manhattan went to party, drink, gamble, have fun and do drugs.

Something for everyone, I guess.

The ride wasn't too long and once I got there I spotted the long line of people who wanted to go inside. Of course, not everyone was granted the "privilege" to do so. Thankfully, I knew exactly how to get in.

Hey, don't judge me! A girl has to know how to get things she wants!

Walking slowly to the entrance of the club I ignored the big queue and walked straight to the bouncer who was allowing or denying people entrance. He looked like the usual bouncers: tall, big, rippled with muscles, dressed in a black T-shirt and dark jeans, dark shades on his eyes and a neutral look on his face.

"Hi there, big guy" I smiled at him in a sweet yet seductive way as I placed a hand on his wide chest.

"What is a handsome guy like yourself doing out here with these losers?" I asked and crooked an eyebrow upwards as I asked him. He merely chuckled and placed his hand on my waist, keeping me back from him.

"I'm sorry, we're full tonight. No one is allowed in" he shook his head slightly and crossed his arms on his chest.

'Is he rooting for the other team or what?' the thought flew through my mind, but soon disappeared as I felt his eyes plastered to me.

"I have company in there and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me waiting. You don't want your boss to fire you for keeping his company outside, right?" this time I tried with a threatening tactic and waited to see if it works.

His face went slightly pale and then returned to normal as he tried to cover up the sudden panic that caught him. I knew all the rumors about the club's owner and I also knew well he invited girls for "private parties" in his club.

"He's not in the club tonight" the bouncer answered sternly but he wasn't sure about his answer.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked with a smirk on my lips as I tilted my head to the side with amusement.

For a moment he just started at me and judged if he should let me in or not, but then he stepped out of the way and let me into the club. Without hesitation or even thanking him, I walked inside as if I owned the whole place.

Nobody stops Zoey Smith from accomplishing her plans!

With a little victorious smile I took off the ugly green blazer and went straight to the bar, sitting down on an empty bar stool.

Before I could look around and measure up the situation an average looking guy approached me with a flirty smile.

'This was easy' was my first thought as I smiled back at him the best I could.

He was well dressed and his hair was well combed, but he already stank of heavy alcohol and it bothered my sensitive nose. Changing my mind about him I turned around and ignored him completely, pretending he wasn't ever there. It wasn't hard to do, especially because there was plenty of fish out there for me to catch.

Ordering a cocktail from the barista I turned around to face the club and see what's tonight's offer. The club itself was covered in smoke and even for me it was a bit harder to see through it, not to speak of how bad it could have been for the others.

While living among them I have never understood their sense and need for self-destruction.

There were already plenty of others (like myself) who were destroying the human race, plucking them one by one at night when there was no hope of escape for them. But still, humankind kept destroying itself and everything around them.

'Narcissistic fools' I thought to myself with a shake of my head while sipping my cocktail.

Still, there were those who spent their short life with creating beautiful and breathtaking things not even I could dream of creating. I deeply envied humans who could draw so realistically and see the sheer beauty that surrounded them, humans who could create melodies that touch you deep inside and stay with you, and humans that created things to help others around themselves.

With a sarcastic little smile I noted how I have lived longer than many in this club ever will, I was told I am superior to them, but I felt many times less valuable than most humans I have encountered.

My musings were interrupted when I caught a glimpse of a slightly familiar face I have seen not so long ago today. My kind was good at recognizing faces we saw only once, but even if I were a human, I would have remembered that face no matter what.

The sharpness of his chin, the elegant features of his face, the well combed raven hair and those piercing blue eyes that had me mesmerized as soon as I saw them.

Just as I was about to get up from my seat and go after him, the man turned as on cue and locked his eyes on me. Heat flushed my face and a weird, powerful feeling swirled around me.

I blinked my eyes just for a second, but as I opened them he was already gone.

'My mind must be playing some kind of games with me' I tried to assure myself, but deep inside I knew it wasn't only my mind. There was something about this man, and I had to find out.

For a moment I considered leaving the club and following him, but as I looked around once more I noticed a man approaching me with a serious face and a stiff pose of his back.

'Uh oh, trouble' I thought automatically as I recognized the pose of a pissed off man. Either pissed off, or a businessman. But what would a businessman do here and what could he want from me? My self-set questions were soon answered as the man approached me and leaned over me in a manner as if we were god friends.

"I see you're bored little girl. How about I entertain you with this?" as he asked the question he subtly showed me a pill and the hid it so no one else would notice what was he offering me.

Drugs. Of course.

"Sure, entertain me" I answered with a sultry voice and grinned at him widely, all thoughts about the mysterious man forgotten.

He nodded his head towards the door for me to follow him outside. Paying for the half-gone drink I took my blazer and followed him outside without thinking.

The door we went out through led us to a little dark alley just behind the club. There were a few dumpsters, lots of garbage and no lights. The man suddenly grabbed me by the arm, pinned me to the wall and gave me a crooked, mean smirk.

"I was going to sell you some of the stuff, but I'd rather have some fun with you. Entertain you, as you have put it" he said with a dangerous voice, emphasizing the word _entertain._

Honestly I wasn't afraid of him and all I could do was laugh right into his face. The guy seemed to be startled for a moment, but then he pulled a little pocket knife and placed it right under my throat. Another laugh left my lips at his stupid attempt to intimidate me.

"Shut up!" he snapped and made a slight cut on my neck to scare me.

Of course, being immortal and possessing the ability to heal right away meant that nothing could scare me, especially not a human with a little pocket knife.

"Shut up!" he practically growled at me this time with frustration.

Well, he TRIED to growl. That was not a growl actually, but he was so frustrated with this situation he tried his best to scare me.

"See, this is what happens to little girls who wander around at night at places they don't belong to" the guy said with an ugly smirk on his lips as he took my blazer and threw it on the ground, then started to pull my dress up, all the while holding his little knife at my throat.

"Has your momma not taught you not to talk to strangers?" he asked with the same smirk while I stood still and waited for a good moment.

Suddenly a wave of burning sensation flowed through my veins and I decided I had enough of this little game. With ease I slapped his hand away from my neck, grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall on the exact same place where he was holding me until now.

"Has thy mother not taught you to handle ladies with respect?" I hissed through my fangs and then buried them into his neck.

A warm sensation filled me and I took my fill, biting and drinking until I felt his body go limp against mine and his heart stopped. Disposing of the corpse with disgust, I stepped away from it as it slipped down the wall like a rag doll.

"Obviously not" I answered and turned to take my blazer from the floor.

I looked at myself and realized my black dress was sprinkled with droplets of blood, while there was also blood on both of my shoes. At this moment so many curses built up in my mind on so many languages, but I simply sighed deeply and closed my eyes and tried to let it go.

"Te hülye köcsög!" [You stupid motherfucker!] I finally burst out on Hungarian and kicked the remains of my feast.

I put on my blazer and fixed my hair to look alright. Cleaning my pumps as much as possible with a napkin, I threw it into one of the containers that were in the alley.

I wasn't afraid that the police would find it and use as evidence. My fingertips were nowhere to be found in their databases, and even if they were, I had my ways of getting out of trouble. With a simple snap of my fingers the remains of my dinner slowly slipped to the ground and the concrete swallowed it. If I learned one thing through the years, it was the fact that leaving corpses around was bad dining etiquette for vampires.

Just as I was about to leave there was a sound of breaking glass behind me, which made me almost jump out of my skin as I turned around to see what it was. Although I could see perfectly in the darkness at every given time, I saw nothing but the garbage that littered the alley. Listening in for a little bit longer I decided that it was probably the wind, a cat pushing off a bottle or my imagination.

After I got what I came for I felt satisfied and full, so now I headed off home. But while walking home there was this feeling nagging me and nibbling at my mind that someone was watching and following me.

Quickening my steps I made sure to get into another dark street and then ran home as fast as I could. To any by passer it would have been a weird scene to see a woman running in a mini dress and high heels, but I was too fast for their eyes to recognize me in the first place.

When I got home I locked the doors with 3 locks (something I NEVER do) and placed a chair under the knob just in case, and only then went to take a shower.

"Why do I get scared so easily by my own shadow? It's not like he can come back to hunt me…" I told myself while taking a nice hot shower, which usually calmed my nerves after long and hard days.

"But he can still haunt me" I said now with a sarcastic smile on my lips as I remembered all the times I got started by the smallest noises.

Once I was done, I wrapped a warm and fuzzy towel around myself and headed to my bed.

As I lay down and closed my eyes I hoped for an easy and dreamless night, but instead got a night filled with nightmares and night terrors which were a mixture of _him_ and a pair of icy blue eyes watching over me.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! How did you like it? There's a serious lack of Loki in this chapter, but I had to add this one more chapter to explain Zoey's background and daily behaviour. What do you think, who was stalking her in the night? And who is _he_ , the mysterious person Zoey keeps mentioning? I'd really love some more reviews from you, so I'll be looking forward to it! Remember, a happy writer is a fast writer! Love you all!**


	3. Terrors and fears

**Hi! So, erm, it's been a while since I updated, huh? I'm really sorry for not updating for half a year (or so), but life is a cruel Mistress and she wouldn't let me have some free time for myself. Now I'm finally back and with a new update for you all! Hopefully you're still into reading the story, because things are starting to actually happen from this chapter on! Hope you'll enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review ^-^ Love you all!**

* * *

 _I ran and ran as fast as my feet would allow without failing me, but I already knew running was useless. Once I ran from him, and here he was again, chasing me like a cat played with a mouse._

 _The only way to get away was to hide and pray for the best to whatever God or Goddess would listen. As my luck cursed me, no deity listened to my prayers and I was left alone to deal with whatever was going to happen to me._

 _Finding a shelter was also impossible, for nobody was willing to risk his or her life to save me._

 _The night was cold and the wind slapped my face every time I turned around to make sure how much time I had left, but I saw nothing. There was no sign of him anywhere, but I knew he wouldn't give up his hunt so easily, not after finding an interesting toy after centuries of annoyance and boredom._

 _Suddenly a victorious howl echoed through the little sleeping village, and I knew my life was over. The creature was getting closer and closer to me, and there was no way of escaping._

 _Before me stood a little church, its doors closed for the night. From somewhere I remembered the stories that they couldn't enter Holly ground, that they fear God's wrath and punishment._

 _With a last attempt I surged forward, reaching the doors as a loud and bloodthirsty growl broke the silence of the night. With desperation I banged on the hard wood, screaming for help and for the priest to let me in, screaming for my bare life._

 _The footsteps were getting ever closer to me and I knew he was allowing me to hear him approach; he loved to feel me panic for my life._

 _An odd coldness engulfed my body as he stood behind me, my voice becoming smaller and smaller._

 _"Please…" I cried out one last time before a sharp pain burned through my neck and darkness claimed me._

"Hogy azt a jó kurva-" the curse automatically left my lips as I jumped out of the bed, missing one step and fumbling over to the floor.

My breath hitched as I fell onto my stomach and stayed there for a while, catching my breath and calming my nerves from the stupid dream.

"Getting real tired of this shit" was the only sentence I could muster out in yet another attempt to calm myself.

Realizing it was impossible to go back to bed after the night terror, I got up from the floor and decided to go for a walk outside.

It was early morning, but the city was already humming and banging in every street. Not that it mattered to me, with my earphones in and the music maxed as much as possible. Hey, don't blame me for being antisocial!

If you live as long as I do, you meet more dumb people than normal ones, so you simply decide that they're not worth it anymore.

After indulging myself in an extensive and hot shower I got to get dressed, not really paying much attention to what I was putting on myself.

Just as my hand touched the doorknob a weird, warning sensation flooded me as if trying to stop me from leaving. For a few moments I stood there, staring at the door in front of me.

"What are you? A badass and fearless vampire or a dew pixie?" was my self-insulting question that actually got me moving, as if I had something to prove to myself by going among humans this very day.

With a shrug I locked the door and walked away from the apartment, not even suspecting I'm about to be tricked by my own destiny.

xxx

The park was by most human standards beautiful during the fall season: the trees were covered in red, orange and brown colors, the birds were chirping happily in the branches and the kids were running around screaming with glee.

Taking a deep breath of the smog filled air, a heavy sigh left my lungs followed by an unavoidable "I fucking hate this place".

And I honestly do.

But the thing is, there's this tiny coffee shop in the middle of the park that has seriously the best coffee in the whole city, and I simply can't live without it.

The person who came up with the idea of having this little coffee shop is a genius, but the other one who thought 'Hey, let's put a COFFEE SHOP in a BUSY park so kids could knock over our customers' is a complete moron.

I like to think it isn't the same person, but knowing humans, it probably is.

Even though it was morning and school was still on for children, the park was full of them running around their parents and friends, not caring for other people.

"Kako neodgojeno…" [How rude…] I muttered to myself while walking towards the shop and rolling my eyes.

To my delight the kids were gone very quick and I was left alone in peace to enjoy the coffee that the usual barista was brewing at the moment. After paying for the heavenly drink and taking the lovely hot cup, I turned way too fast on my heel to leave and bumped into a wall of black and green, spilling my coffee.

Just as I opened my mouth to curse at my own and the wall's clumsiness, a smooth and honeyed male voice cut me off.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I was in a hurry and didn't see you there. Let me buy you another drink" he said apologetically and made me look up into his face.

For a second I was completely speechless, but in the next second I recognized the blue eyes that stared at me with interest.

"Hey, I saw you before! I bumped into you yesterday" the exclamation left my lips before I could reconsider saying anything.

Something flashed in his eyes, but in the next second he smiled at me brightly and all doubt was erased from my mind for a short while.

How stupid of me.

"Yes, of course!" he answered and without saying another word to me, he asked the barista for another coffee.

No, not asked. He practically ordered him, and to my great astonishment the barista started making another coffee without even blinking. Something was obviously wrong, and my fight or flight response kicked into the _flight_ mode.

"No, it's not necessary. I can pay for my own coffee"

Even though I took a step back, the stranger followed me with a step forward and took my hand gently, but firmly into his.

"I insist" an overly sweet, dangerous smile spread over his lips, giving me a short glimpse of his true nature. Other people might have convinced themselves it was only their imagination and nothing more, but I knew the truth instantly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" my question came out in a slightly nervous manner, but who wouldn't be a little nervous around a possible psychopath?

It was in this situation I could pinpoint the exact second my day went to Hell.

'Why couldn't I stay inside the apartment and read books instead? Serves me right' the thought slipped through my mind in my surprised and slightly scared state.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am taking you as my slave" his voice in the other hand sounded so sure in his attempt that even I was almost convinced in what he said.

"I am going to be no man's slave" I hissed while trying to pull my hand free from his grasp, but it was all in vain. His grip was stern and secure around me, and I knew that screaming for help would do me no good.

"I am no ordinary man" Loki's voice echoed in my ears as the red and golden leaves around me melted into darkness and I felt nothing more.

* * *

 **There's that for now! What happens next to Zoey and Loki? Find out next time ;) Also, please let me know in the reviews OR/AND in the PM your thoughts about it. Need something more? Has too much of something? I listen to your comments :)**


End file.
